That Stuipid Blonde
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: Emily went to a party to find Paige there with someone else which only encouraged her to bring her girl home. That stuipid blonde got Paige and Emily back together. /Initially one shot./ Now with some funtimes afterwards. /SMUT/ PWP/
1. That Stupid Blonde

That stupid blonde, with her weird face, ugly hair but with for sure a hot date. I couldn't stop glaring at them. Paige's hair was curled, red lips, looking sexy in her black dress. Why would she take someone like that blonde bimbo to a party? Who even is she? Look at the ugly dress too.

Why the hell is she even wearing a pink scarf? I'm not jealous, just very pissed off. Why did I even let Hanna convince me to come to this party? I'd rather go home and watch Rudy again, on my own.

Maybe if I brought a date she would be jealous. I sighed. I was standing in an crowded space yet this party sucked and I felt all alone. I was bouncing up against people trying to make my way outside. I don't know what made me turn around, probably the amount of alcohol I drank as an attempt to feel less pissed off. I turned right, pushed the blonde bimbo a side and brought Paige's lips to mine. She was frozen at first, it took her a moment before she started kissing me back.

My tongue started massaging hers, earning a perfect moan from her. It wasn't loud, it was just meant for me to hear. I let my hands wander ending up on her ass. I bit her lip before pulling away. Heavy breathing as I asked her to leave with me.

My breath was caught, I held it. My chest started slowly to burn waiting for the releasing answer. This other girl made me so angry. It just can't be someone else. What if I never ran into her again? What if I never can make my mistake right? I get scared when I think a few years from now our once beautiful shared memories would start to get blurry, one for one the memories would leave me.

I can't leave with nothing. I refuse to do so. I maybe could've asked her for one hour, maybe she would grant me that wish. But damn my aching heart, one hour isn't enough.

I started to breath heavy again when I start to think about the day she asked me to help get her things together so she could leave sooner.

I reached out to stroke her face, my thumb tracing along her jaw.

"I can hardly sleep since you left. I need you beside me. I haven't cooked since …" I started to choke on my words as tears started to fall.

"Emily." I found hope in the warmth that her hand brought to my cheek. "I've missed you too. But if this is because you're lonely or another bad intention than I must ask you to leave and never reach out to me again. I can't do this one more time."

Within a second I closed the distance again. A cry of desperation fell from my mouth when she pulled away.

"I never intend to hurt you again." I managed to say loud and clear.

"Never make me leave again Emily. You're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours Paige. Let's go, it's time to come home."

With a chuckle she closed the distance once more. Her hands were sliding back into my hair, offering her tongue while claiming mine.

"You want me to come back to Rosewood with you?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

I nodded. "I know you secretly want too. Because you have always pictured us getting married and carry together some crazy kids. I know that's my number one dream. Is there a chance it's still yours?"

My heart was feeling a lot of things, I saw her slowly nod along with my words but I desperately needed words to confirm that this was indeed real.

"You want to marry me." It didn't come out as a question. It seemed she wanted to feel the reality too so I decided to hit her with some words.

"Happily so."

"Emily, I have lived without you now for a while and I've never felt more worthless than in this time. I have loved you for so long, I can't stop loving you I don't know how to. I just could never imagine that you would become mine again."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I wrapped my arms around her neck and held her tight. "I'm so sorry Paige. I love you so much." I closed my eyes with a content sigh as I felt her hand rub my back soothingly.

"Take me home Emily so I can become your wife." She pulled out of my grip to kiss me hard, I felt for certain a high demand of possessiveness. My hands started to roam down her back towards her hips. I started to moan of desire, cursing the layers of clothing I put on.

No matter how difficult the journey was I would be forever grateful that it had led me to this place. I beamed with pride as I held strongly onto her hand as we made our way to the first available bathroom stall we passed.

I wrapped my legs around her, I just wanted her to kiss me all over and fill me up straight away. "Make love to me, Paige please."

Her strokes were slow, controlled. Every muscle in my body tensed. I again felt grateful for Paige knowing, remembering what exactly I need right now. Her fingers started to move wildly, beastly. I needed it rough.

"You feel so good so perfect." She murmured in my neck.

"Give me more Paige. Harder, faster." I groaned while tightening my hold on her.

"It's my pleasure to give my lady what she wants." She winked. Oh god. I was losing it completely.

Nothing felt wrong at the moment, everyone knows we belong to each other. In fact as she entered me I realized nothing ever felt better than that.

"You want to go home so I can worship that body of yours?" I grinned.

She progressed this information pretty fast, two minutes later we were back at the same spot I stood not so long ago when I decided to turn around. The blond from earlier seemed to gone up in the crowd. Good.

I felt a hard tug on my hand, as I was led rather fast to the car.

"Come on babe get in. I want to go home."


	2. Car Fun

"You freaking stuipid dude!"

I woke up to the sound of Paige's voice, she did not sound happy. "What babe?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Paige said giving me an apologetic look. "We're stuck in traffic, the radio just announced there's been an accident." She ran a hand through her hair in irritation. I looked out the window the weather was bad, it poured down heavy.

"It's fine we're in no hurry." How bad I wanted to go home with her, I'm just even happy to be on the way with my girl.

"I know. I just want to go home." I smiled at her, she was just being adorable. She was sighing and tapping her fingers along the sound of the rain on the steering wheel. I was getting irritated as well all I wanted was to lie in bed with Paige. Looking at her I smiled because she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I placed my hand on her jeans and gave her leg a gentle squeeze. Glancing out of the window I was still smiling, god I love her.

"Do you remember that one time years ago when we had to spend the night in the car because it was too dangerous to continue driving?" Paige spoke up, remembering me of the time I was to scared to drive any further. So we parked the car in an abandoned field.

"I do. I was scared than."

"I'll keep you safe, always." She answered. My lady knight in shining armor. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and focused her eyes back on the car in front of us. An idea popped in my head. I could help make her relax. I could make her forget about the weather and time.

I took my seatbelt of and placed my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put your seatbelt back on."

"Traffic isn't moving, it's okay." I replied. I turned my head and placed a few small kisses on her neck. "Do you remember how we killed time that night in the car you were talking about?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She replied after a minute, I smiled in the crook of her neck. My hand slowly making its way high up her thigh. "Tell me what do you remember?"

"We lay in the backseat wrapped in each other's arms. You were scared of the bad weather." She laughed. "I started to tickle you to make you laugh, you begged me to stop."

"Yes." I laughed. "But not that part though."

"The part than where I kissed you and you didn't want me to pull back so you got handsy and started to cup my breasts before you unbuttoned my jeans and slid your hand up my underwear?" She blushed her way through her words.

"I told you I wanted you all night long." I whispered. I moved my hand to the inside of her thigh. That night we were animals, having each other in any way possible in the backseat. It was a night I wouldn't forget. I turned my head so I could suck lightly at her neck, my tongue came out to play as my hand found its way up her shirt stroking her stomach. I saw a smirk on her lips and a naughty glint in her eye. "Was it a little something like this?" I asked as I made my way in her pants.

"What did you say happened next?" I asked.

"You moved your hand down a little lower." She replied. I moved my hands a little lower and simply left it there. I could feel the wetness between my own thighs.

"What happened next Paige?" Using her name like this was a must, I know what it does to her.

"Inside." She sounded very huskily. "You went inside."

My hand moved inside her underwear, finding her most sensitive spot. I circle the little nub with my thumb. I hear Paige let out a shaky moan, her hands clenching on the steering wheel.

"Like this?" I asked putting a little more pressure on her clit.

"Ju-just a b – bit more please." She moaned. "Baby please."

I smirked in her neck. I also felt my body twitch, her words were turning me on. I decided to speed up my movements a bit, I was so thankful the traffic was yet to move.

"EMILY MORE."

I placed my free hand on her thigh for support as I moved my fingers down and re-entered her but now with two fingers. My thumb keeps working on her clit.

"Yes baby!" She moaned. I started to bit on her ear and licking behind it. "If people could see your face now they easily could tell you're being fucked." I whispered in her ear. At this she moaned extra loudly. "Oh Em I'm nearly there." She said and I could see it on her face. I sped up, moving in and out fast and hard. "Yes baby right there. Oh I am so close."

I removed my hand from between her legs, Paige was whining at the loss of contact. I tucked at her jeans to move it down. I needed to touch her better. Her moaning was back as soon I entered with three fingers pumping hard and fast. Her moans only got louder, I felt myself coming closer to my own climax as I was rocking against the armrest.

"Fuck baby." Her moans got louder and I was so close too.

"UUUUUHHHHHHHHHH EMILY AAAAAAAH" She started to scream, she pressed her own hand against mine and that's when I felt myself coming undone. "Fuck Paige." I rested my head on her shoulder panting heavily.

"Thank god for the rain, otherwise they would've gotten a big show." Paige said sounding out of breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment and feeling lucky and damn good. Paige was mine and not that stupid blonde's she was on a date with.


	3. Sitting On My Lap

Emily looked stunning tonight, her stiletto's and gorgeous dress. Not to forget to mention the sexy attitude she was wearing tonight. She was driving me crazy. I liked how she was out to get me tonight, ready to fight. Well everything worked I'm sure you can see my nipples clear.

She walked so graciously out of the car into her house, my eyes were glued to her butt. She was walking with an extra sexy sway. Her dress became extra loose on her goddess body when her hands were oh so slowly working the zipper. When I got a peak of her bare shoulders, her walking got faster.

Seeing her disappear out of my sight was the last straw, I sprinted inside followed the trail of her clothes up the stairs. A bra in the beginning, her dress halfway and all the way up her panties. Finally catching up I dragged her in the bathroom and sat her on the counter. I could feel how hard Emily's breasts were against my own. I felt my pussy flex.

"You. Fucking. Tease." I told her, I watched how my fingers trail a path on her bare body. Digging my fingers in her bum earning myself a moan. I dragged her onto her feet and threw her against the door. "I have missed everything about you." I whispered in her ear.

I slowly slid down Emily's body kissing her stomach. I went back up again, I nibbled her ear. "I for sure missed your dances." I reached at the door handle behind her hot body and walked out of the room. "You coming babe?" I smirked, I saw Emily's eyes darken by the second. "That's what I thought." I offered her my hand, we locked pinky's together.

"I'll be right up Paige, I promise. Trust me, you'll like this." She winked at me and left me by myself in the bedroom. I tried to sit as dominantly on the bed as I could, crossing my legs. I smirked at Emily when she walked back in wearing one of my old jersey's. Sparks were flying to my core.

With her phone in her hand she walked slowly over to me, Pillowtalk playing. I had to strengthen my grip on the sheets to not jump on her, oh god Emily for sure knows what she's doing. She nonchalantly sat herself across my lap. I leant forward to bite one of her boobs through my jersey. She detached herself from me to close the curtains. She didn't say a thing, only swaying her hips.

I hummed, appreciating this sweet torture. She was looking at me so intensely while she was roaming her own body with her hands. My breath starts to quicken, Emily was always extremely playful still is now showing in the way she was innocently smiling at me.

"Come on babe." I said, demanding her to get closer. I wrapped my arms around her neck when she climbed on board, she leant forward this time to nibble on my ear.

"What do you want me to do baby?"

I looked at her body, from her eyes over her breasts to her legs. I couldn't do anything else with my lips than attack hers. When we broke for air I needed her closer. "I need you closer to my body."

I was answered with another sweet seductive smile. Something in her smile telling me everything was going according to her plan. The next song Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls started to play. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. "Do you have any clue what you do to me?"

I dove forward to bit her neck. "Oh fuck yes Paige." I reached between her legs to find her soaked, Emily was shamelessly bucking her hips against my hand. "Baby you drive me crazy." I said.

Emily initiated the next kiss, grinding her pussy against my hips while she tried to rip my clothes off my body. I let her throw my clothes across the room, I love seeing her wearing my stuff but getting her out of them is way another level. I slip one of my fingers past her pussy lips not yet entering her. Em was bucking her hips, trying to get me to enter her.

"Please Paige now please." I brought my wet fingers up to her lips. Her perfect lips wrapped around my fingers sucking them clean. She was teasingly flicking her tongue back and forth to end her teasing with an attacking kiss to my lips. Her hands were working on the last offending piece of clothing I was still wearing. Without a warning she bit my shoulder and dove two fingers straight into me. I wasn't sure what sounds were coming out of my mind, she was literally on her way to fuck my brain out. She was laughing into my shoulder.

"Like that babe?"

My eyes were rolling back into my head and I threw my head back moaning. "FUCK EMILY." She had now three fingers buried deep inside me, pumping fast, her thumb swirling around my swollen clit. Emily was always known for her talented hands.

I wanted to make her feel like she's making me feel. I slipped my fingers back inside her, receiving a loud groan pulling her back for a kiss.

"Come for me baby." I whispered. Em exhaled a deep animalistic moan escaping her lips. "PAIGE."

"Cum with me." I told her, I needed to see her tip over the edge with me. I started to rub her clit harder, pumping my fingers faster.

"Oh yes." Emily bit her lip. "That's the spot. Yes right there babe."

I dug my nails into the back of her neck. I felt her clench around my fingers. Emily was riding her hand through my own orgasm, I was biting her neck until I couldn't anymore I had to let go. I crashed down onto her fingers as my orgasm rippled through me.

I smiled at Emily, leaning forward and kissing her chest softly. We both pulled our fingers out of each other. "I'll take yours if you take mine?" Emily winked.

I took Emily's fingers in my mouth, tasting myself. I felt myself heat up again when I witnessed Emily tasting herself. I pulled her fingers out of her mouth and pushed my tongue in her hot cave.

"You're so sweet."

"So are you baby." She said.

"You're so hot."

She laughed at my blunt admission, I felt my face redden. I looked at how she was still straddling my lap. "Let's get under the sheets." I said. She followed me under the sheets, our bodies entangled like old times. Perfect entwining, like it never been different.

"I love you so much Em. Never forget that."

"I love you more sweetie. Never forget that."


	4. Pillowtalk

I was woken the next morning with a warm sensation by my left ear. I opened my eyes and saw Emily planting tiny kisses everywhere. She smiled cheekily when she noticed I was awake. "Your smile."

I frowned, looking at her in confusion. "That scar on your forehead." Emily kissed the spot. "Your gorgeous body, your juicy lips, you're the best kisser ever."

I raised a hand to rub my eyes. "Emily-"

"Your fingers-" She paused to kiss along my fingertips. "These give the best massages and other things." She giggled. I felt my face heat up in a second.

"Your sexy abs make me sick with jealousy." She was kissing along my stomach. It felt so good so nice, but I was still very confused.

"Em what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious by now." She giggled. "And your hugs make everything better." She gave me a lingering kiss and made a move to get up. I reacted immediately pulling her back on me with a tug on her arm. Our eyes locked and I started to smile.

"You are so insane."

"Insanely in love with you." She whispered before she pressed her lips on mine in a deep breath-taking kiss.

"So I guess we're back for good?" I didn't dare to look at her when I asked this.

"Only if you want to take me back for good?" Now it was her turn to not look at me.

"Hey come here." I pulled her in for a big hug, hoping to make this moment better now too. "Totally yes!" I fistpumped, making her laugh.

"Yesterday was insane but it's you and me all the way."

"Exactly." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, making a move to get out of bed but now she wasn't letting me.

"Paige, did she ever touch you like I did?"

"No. No one can touch me or make me feel the way you make me feel. Only you Em."

"So no kissing or touching?"

I shook my head. "It's not what it may have seemed last night, it was only our second date." I wanted to be honest, her eyes getting wider told me I may have said too much.

"So second date? Did you plan on more? You must like her than right?" One question after the other was been fired at me. She pushed me back and climbed back on my lap. Her lips began working on my neck, tracing open mouthed kisses against my collar bone. She ran her tongue over the top of my breasts. "Did you imagine her doing this to you?"

In a quick movement her lips were attached on one of my nipples. "No." I said determined. The contact was fast, she was biting and sucking her way until she had her fill. My fingers were tangled in her hair. My head was swimming all I could do was moan and let my eyes flutter. She released my breasts and hovered over my body.

Her fingers were slowly making their way down, when reached their destinantion she spreaded my legs open wide. "Shall I go down?" She whispered in my ear. A shiver went through my body. "Y-yes please."

"You're soaked." Emily breathe harshly. "Oh gosh." I saw her licking her lips before she dived between my legs.

"Tell me Paige. She was the substitute for me right?"

"No one comes even close to you Em."

She played my nipples again for a few moments before she started to rub in slow circles round my clit. Before long a steady quicker rythym took over, my hips started to rock in their own motion. She ran her fingers through my wet folds before a single finger slipped in. She was building the pace exactly how I like it. It's so mindblowing how our bodies have this strong connection, something only got more intense over time. "Em please oh my - baby."

My eyes opened with a rough snap of my hips. "Oh god don't stop I'm-"

I bit hard on my lip as I began to pant. I fell over the edge a moment later, my toes curled as I felt the cool sensation. Every nerve in my body was on fire.

"Who is it love?" Emily asked leaning closer to my lips.

"You Emily Fields. Always you."

 **I felt I had to put something sweeter out there. The next chapter will be back more spicy?**

 **Thank you for the reviews, they are always very important!**

 **This isn't a real story just some Paily bonding time I should say. ;)**

 **You can always request something.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters this will contain.**


	5. Pleasure Underwear

**As promised,**

 **Maybe spicy wasn't the right word but WET is?**

 **Let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

The only reason I agreed to this is because she asked and after this she owes me. I have to admit, wearing the material in public turned me on. I just finished my make-up to the perfection, I was ready to meet the girls at a club downtown. Paige emerged from the bathroom wearing a grey top and a black pants that looked so good on her. I opted for a white blouse and very short black skirt.

"You look amazing." She said, her eyes were ranking up and down my body.

"Thank you baby." I smiled. I looked her up and down too, delicious I thought. It sent a tingle down my spine. I walked over to her and pulled her in a hard kiss. The clothes she was wearing made my head spin.

"Did you - you know?" Paige spoke.

I smirked. "Yeah you told me too. Do you want me to take it off and get changed?"

"No! Just give it here." I hesitated a moment before I took the remote out of my handbag and handed it to her. The night could go in all sorts of directions, which really excited me. Thinking of spending the night with our friends while Paige has the remote of my vibrating underwear with her sent another tingle down my spine.

"Come on baby let's go." Paige took my hand, eager to get out of the house.

Drinks had been flowing since our arrival at the club. We were having a blast together, first time in a while that our crew was back together. We were sat down in a booth close to the dancefloor, the music was pumping loudly. Paige and I sat very close to each other, her hand was resting on my bare thigh, stroking it gently. I tried to focus on the loud conversation Hanna and Spencer were having. Since they were talking so loud it musn't be that hard to follow. But it was. When I felt a squeeze on my thigh I turned around, once I did I was greeted with a kiss that had no problem becoming heated. Paige slightly tilted her head and opened her mouth as an invitation. I guided her hand to the inside of my thigh and let out a moan as she stroked her hand up and down.

"Lesbo number 1 and 2 cut it out!" We sprang apart at the sound of Hanna's voice breaking trough our bubble. I smiled akwardly at Hanna, it wasn't the first time she called us out, it won't be the last time neither. I announced that I had to go to the bathroom, I giggled when Hanna didn't allow Paige to come with me. I swayed my hips a little bit extra knowing Paige would watch me until I was out of sight.

I smiled. I was right. I took my time, and came back feeling a bit more composed. I decided to pick up a tray of shots at the bar before making my way back to the booth. "I am not drinking that." Aria said as soon she saw the multi colored shots I brought. I shrugged and downed one, the rest followed soon. I was shutting my eyes close to shake off the strange taste. My jaw relaxed the next second, I closed my legs as I felt a change in my body. I bit my lip and mentally cursed myself for agreeing to Paige's plan. My underwear was vibrating against my most pleasureable area. I turned to face Paige, silently asking her to turn it off as I felt myself getting soaked already.

"Are you okay, you look a bit red?" I looked up at Spencers voice.

"Oh yeah no I'm fine. Just hot in here, that's all." Fuck Paige. I jumped slightly as Paiges hand made her way back on my thigh.

"A bit worked up?" She whispered in my ear. I got a quick glimpse of the remote as Paige pushed the + two times. I failed at holding back a moan as my arousal intensified.

"You n-need - t-turn -it o- oh - off - pl-plea-se Pay." It was so torture going trough this, but I honestly I didn't want it to stop. Oh fuck. But I didn't want to come in front of my friends. "Pai- paige I'm serious." I saw the look in Paige's eyes change. She pulled me up and led me to the dancefloor.

We were in the middle of a lot of people, our bodies pressed together as we were swaying to the music. I placed my hands over her shoulders and lay my head in the crook of her neck where I let out a few more moans.

"Let it out baby. I want to hear you." The sound of Paige's voice turned me on even more so.

"That's it babe." I felt kisses on my ear and neck. Slowly Paige's hand made it's way between our bodies all the way down, up in my skirt to cup a feel. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. "You're all wet and all this people have no clue." I heard her smirk. "Maybe they wouldn't even notice if I would fuck you here and now."

"Please Paige, I - I urgh fuck me please." I started to grind my body against hers.

"Aaah no baby this is torture please." I groaned as the intensity went low. "Turn it back up please." I pleaded.

Of course Paige was enjoying this. She took my hand and pulled me to the side pressing me into a wall. She bit down on my earlobe, before whispering in my ear. "I want to watch you." She finally pressed the button I wanted her to press so badly.

"Aaah yes baby. Fuck. Oh god. Yesss." I started to moan loudly, not caring a bout a thing anymore.

"How's this?" Paige started to cup my breast and kissing my neck.

"S-so good." I was close and she knew it too, she pressed the button down. I was too exhausted to protest this time, I leaned against the wall closing my eyes. Paige snook her hand back under my skirt, feeling how soaked I am for herself. As she made contact I heard her gasp in my ear. She plunged two fingers right into me. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to finish now. She drew her hand back out, she looked straight into my eyes licking her fingers clean.

"Paige please."

"Oh sorry. You wanted to come?" She smirked. "Look at me the entire time." She fired the vibrator up once again.

I slowly lost myself in pleasure, it was so intense. I couldn't help but moan out loud, the intense stare I was getting from Paige didn't ease the throbbing I was feeling at all.

"Aaaah baby yes Paige FUCK Oh god so g-good so FUCK I n-need to come." My body was covered in sweat. It had to be now, I couldn't hold back any longer. Impossible. Paige leaned in and kissed me, pushing her tongue straight into my mouth. My body started to shake.

"I want to hear you Em." She whispered. "Come for me baby." I nodded eagerly.

And that was it. I finally let go completely. As promised, right and loud in front of her. In front of my girl. Paige placed her head on my shoulder.

"Ah Em fuck." I realised Paige had come by just watching me, this only intensified my own orgasm. "Oh fuck."

When she came down from her high, she turned the vibrator off and reached down to ride my orgasm out.

"St-stop Paige I'm close again." She didn't listen and continued slamming her fingers into me.

"Ooh god I'm coming aaaah Paige." I came for the second time I felt Paige smirking in my neck as she pulled away. I looked around, none seemed to have noticed what went on over here. I looked over at Paige who was still smirking.

"Next time, you're wearing them!" I warned.


	6. The Jealous Phone Call

**This is the longest so far, all thanks to the wonderful Dinosaurfan! Who gave me this amazing detailed idea!**

 **I completely love it, hopefully you like it too!**

 **This goes together with Possessive Emily that has been also requested by a few so here you go!**

* * *

"I will be quick I promise." I gave Paige a quick kiss and picked up my tempo to stroll around the store. We had been in the shopping center for nearly four hours now. I know she hates shopping but she didn't complain once, willingly caring the bags, never asking about the time, always reassuring me it's not a burden, giving me space in the stores so I wouldn't feel pressured.

How did I get so lucky? All those years ago she was the perfect girlfriend. Sweet, caring, attentive, rough when she needed to be. And then now, after I screwed up everything she still treats me as if I am the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. I could never thank her enough for giving me a second chance.

The loud ringing of Paige's phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw a concern look appear on her face. "Hello?" I continued going to the rack in front of me. "Hmmm yeah that's right." I turned around to look at Paige, a secretive smile on her lips. I know that smile, she used to only wear that smile for me. "I know, I'm sorry." I tried to not glance at Paige, but it was damn hard. Who was she on the phone with? Who was she apologizing to and why?

"Yes everything's great but I can come over on Saturday night?" Her voice suddenly dropped low. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I agreed to go to this opening of the new exhibition in the city with Aria, Saturday. What's great? Where's she going? The giggling sound that followed the blush on my girlfriends cheeks, I don't like it one bit.

If that's that stupid blonde calling because she needs Paige, I swear next time I will make sure she won't be able to look at Paige when I beat the crap out of her. The sweet tone of Paige's voice calmed me down for a bit. It's such a beautiful powerful sound I can get easily lost in. "Okay, see you Saturday. Yeah I missed you too." Her voice was soft, almost whispering in the phone while slightly turning her back to me. No. Oh no way. I vowed to myself I would never let her go again, that was the biggest mistake of my life and if she walks away from me now, no I just can't think about Paige flirting with other people or be flirted with while I'm right here.

Even if I have to handcuff her she won't escape my love. And I got a lot to give her.

Our trip to the shopping center was cut short right after that phone call, Paige noticed my distraction. I told her I was getting tired so we left, never taking my eyes off her. That's one thing I would never get tired off. She's so beautiful inside and out. And mine. Mine.

At home I left Paige in front of TV while I was going to rest on our bed. Well that's what she thought, there won't be any resting in this room tonight. The thought of someone else swooping in makes me so angry. I have to show Paige that's she mine, she belongs to me. No one else can love her like I do.

I quickly went through some of our drawers, took some things out of it and put them where Paige won't notice them. Getting Paige McCullers undone would start in a few minutes.

She was still lounging on the couch her head resting in her right hand, resting on her elbow. Her left hand was laying on her legs, a few inch from where I want to put my hands. Her shirt was a little bit riddled up, showing me a glimpse of her toned stomach. I slowly made my way over, bending down so I could whisper in her ear before she acknowledged my presence. "I'll be in the bedroom, meet me there in five minutes."

I knew she would sit up immediately and watch me - a little bit confused but already turned on - walk away. I smirked my way back upstairs. I never undressed that quickly in my life, I put on Paige's night shirt. It's too big but it's perfect, reaching halfway down my thigh. I quickly went through the stuff I put away next to my side of the bed. Now I only need one thing and that's The McCullers that makes my entire body rock.

I knew I had to be quick, 5 minutes on the dot. Paige was running on the stairs breaking her record time to the bedroom. The way she ran in was rather comical, I quickly sat on the bed trying to look as seductive as I could.

I had to keep my cool when my Paige stormed in and behaved like an unleashed dog, running to its owner and jumping on it out of pure excitement. Her hands were everywhere like she was trying to touch me everywhere in record time. I pushed her slightly off me but never breaking the kiss, moving with her when we worked together to get her pants off. I was holding on her shoulders enjoying her lips on my neck, I raised my leg and bent it round her back. With my new position and the strength it gave me I managed to roll us over.

I broke the kiss to smile down at her, straddling her properly. My fingertips played with the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. She lifted her arms, my smile turned into a mischievously one. I almost have her where I want her. I let her pull me back in, giving her hands just a little bit more freedom to roam wherever they want to. She was so lost she didn't notice me reaching to something next to the bed. Good I thought. I rubbed my hands over her arms, lifting it over her head still kissing her. I stopped the kiss with a light graze against her lips I knew would drive her crazy.

When I stopped she immediately sat upright trying to gain another kiss, she was pulled back with a slight force. "That's right." I said. Her heated sexy gaze went from me to above her head. "Emily." Her voice was a little shaky. I saw her gulp when she looked up one more time, to see how her wrists were handcuffed against the bedframe. She tugged on them, only increasing my amusement.

"I wouldn't do it here if I knew you could break out of them." I said. I smiled gently at her while I traced my finger up and down her body, making extra motion on her hipbone and round her sexy breasts. I went back to hover over her, my eyes piercing right into hers. "Tonight I'm going to let you know that you're all mine." I cut every attempt of her to speak off with a trust of my tongue in her mouth.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." My heart fluttered at her response that she gave without a second thought. I slowly took the blindfold from underneath my pillow. I was scared that this extra addition might have been too much, but the vibe that went through her body was unmistakable. "I love you." I said against her lips. Too show her this was still us making love I decided to ease her into this, I let her take control in our kiss. My body slowly started grind against hers, I couldn't separate the moans we were both letting out.

I was so grateful she was wearing her sexy black bra which unhooks from the front. I threw her bra away in a hurry, her nipples were already so hard. I had to take a look down, witnessing her soaked through panty made me want to rip it of her and grab her. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. This was not about getting her off, this was about giving her a new experience. Giving her new things to enjoy and to remember me by.

Paige whimpers when I climb off her body, I quickly gave her a kiss on her lips before going off the bed. I felt bad when I was at the door, I quickly told her that I forgot something but would be right back. Now I broke my record time from the kitchen back to Paige, I climbed back on her. Letting her feel my presence by running my hands very slowly over her body. I started to rub her feet, went up on her ankles, giving kisses on her legs where my hands passed. All the way up, taking my time on her breasts. I returned to her lower stomach, here I simply couldn't resist. I had to kiss her.

"Em-Em. No just-"

"What's up sweetie?"

"Em please."

I took the ice cubes I just went to get and rubbed circles around her breasts with it, ending on both of her nipples. The sounds she was making were unbelievable beautiful. "Oh god Em."

I smirked, another idea popped in my head. I slowly slid down of her body, hooking my fingers in her underwear taking it off in the process. I tasted her wetness with my tongue, stimulating her clit with my thumb while I do so. I replaced my thumb with an ice cube.

"Em fuck – Shit Em what are you doing – fuck – stop – oh hmmm please."

At this point I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't remember her own name. "Paige, you belong to me." I said right before sucking on her clit.

"Who you belong to?"

"You Em you." That's right I thought. I plunged two fingers into her, thrusting the way I know she likes the most. It wasn't long before Paige was clenching around my fingers and came. I let my tongue out to clean her up before thrusting it back in her mouth.

"So what are you doing Saturday night?" I asked, playing with her hardened nipples.

"Em no." My heart broke a little, so it is true.

"What Paige?" I snapped.

"I don't know why you would make me think of my mother now."

Confused I sat up and took of the blindfold. "What?"

"My mother called this morning, you know in the store? She heard about us being back together, she's very happy for us."

"Oh Paige." I pulled her in a tender kiss. Of course it was her mother.

"Eh ehm would you maybe uncuff me now?"

"Of course." I gave her a final peck and got up to my side of the bed. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong Em?"

"I can't find the key to the handcuffs." I searched the nightstand table and no keys to be found.

"Please tell me you're joking."

I got a little bit annoyed, couldn't she see my nerves? "Do I look like I'm joking?" I gathered Paige's clothes. "I have to go, the girls are waiting for me. They might start to ask questions if I don't show up." Paige once again started to tug, trying to break free.

"Are you just going to leave me?"

"I'll be back as fast as I can." I blew her a kiss and closed the door. My heart broke a little as Paige started to scream for me. But still, I'm the boss I thought. I waited a good five seconds before going back in. "I'm sorry I was joking. No I'm not sorry, it was totally worth it. You should've seen your face."

I walked to my underwear drawer. "I put the key in a place I knew you'd never check when we have sex. Which is anywhere my clothes are." I took the key and walked over my girl, uncuffing her in a fluent motion.

"You're so going to pay for this Emily Fields." Her voice told me she wasn't joking. Her shirt I was still wearing was already long gone.

* * *

 **Thank you Dinosaurfan!**

 **Thank you all for reading and finishing this one ;)**

 **I'll be in Germany for a couple of days, probably no wifi but I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you!**


	7. One Call Away

**Well I'm back! Hopefully you still like these chapters! Let me know!**

 **I tried to add here a little insight of why Paige left as asked :)**

* * *

I hadn't spoken to Paige since last night. She's a week away from me due to work. I was so proud of her but I already missed her like crazy. Seeing her pack and leave reminded me of last time she did so, she never came back. This time I know it's different. I need her to come back, I want her to come back and I know she will. I will never break her trust again.

I stepped over the line when we were going through a tough time in our relationship, and still she made all heads turn when she walked in the room. But we weren't talking, I got extremely jealous and took it out with a stupid brown haired. Paige's effortless beauty is one thing that caught my eye, I swear that girl does crazy things to my body. And it all makes me proud to be hers.

I sat in front of the TV waiting for her call, staring impatiently at my phone. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her beautiful lips. God I miss her. My train of thoughts was disturbed by my phone ringing.

"Hi baby!" I greeted her excitedly with a massive smile on my face.

"Hey Em, you sound happy."

"I am! I have been waiting for you to call me. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. It's been almost a day and I'm already going crazy." She chuckled down the phone.

"You are so cute." I giggled down the phone. I felt like a lovesick teenager. There was a silence, it hit me hard how much I missed her. She's everything to me, but she ain't here.

I could really use a hug right now. I heard her sigh down the phone. I knew she missed me too. The sound of her voice only made me miss her more. I cleared my throat to avoid getting upset.

"What are you doing now?" She asked. Her voice sounding more huskier on the phone.

"Nothing just, under a blanket talking to you."

"I miss you. In more ways than one." She sounded so adorably yet so sexy.

"Me too, I can't wait until you're back."

"Who says we have to wait that long?" She asked teasingly.

"Sounds tempting .. what you got in mind?" She knew I would be up for this.

"What about you tell me what you're wearing?"

I gulped. Yes great minds definitely think alike and all that. I put down the phone and started to undress myself. What I was wearing was far from sexy.

"Well babe, absolutely nothing." I said.

"Good girl. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes I am, but you have to do something for me first. I need you to take your clothes of and help me come. Not just come but come hard." I heard Paige's breath quicken when I spoke those words. The thought of what this might do to her send a throbbing to the pit of my stomach. The line stayed silent. I smirked. "Too much too handle babe? Take your clothes of and get comfterable."

"I'm already in bed." I heard her say. She was the one who initiated it but I will run this show.

"Your voice turns me on so much." I spoke.

"Your neck kisses. God I miss them." I could feel myself becoming increasingly turned on. "I love kissing and touching you."

"I love when you touch me." I said, I felt bold. "Touch yourself Paige."

I heard a shaky breath followed by a low moan, the sound sent a shiver down my spine and I reached my hand down below and reached for my sensitive area, circling it gently.

"Tell me something." She said, sounding already a little bit breathless.

I moaned, stroking myself a little bit harder. "I am thinking about you, your body on mine. The way y-you f-feel." I stammered. I reached down and entered myself with two fingers, moaning loudly as I felt how wet I had become.

"Mmmm are you wet baby?" She asked.

"Yes, all thanks to you. What are you thinking about?" I wanted to hear the filth I knew her mind contained.

"I think about you on top of me." I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud moan. Everything she did was so sexy though I couldn't see her. I pumped my fingers in and out of my entrance. "Go on Paige." I heard her whimper down the phone.

"You you're straddling my face and I aaah fuck I'm fucking you with my tongue." I heard how she was struggling to get through her words pushing me only closer to the edge.

"Fuck baby that's so hot! Don't stop please." I sped up my fingers, wanting my glorious ending. "I'm close baby, please keep talking."

"Get on your knees for me."

I turned over without a thought, placing the phone down putting it on speaker. The room was immediately felt with the deep breathing and loud moans.

"I have baby please I need you."

"Imagine you sitting on my face right now, my tongue inside you Em." Her words shocked me where did this Paige come from?

"Oh shit oh my god Paige." I rose to my knees stroking myself hard against the pillow.

"And imagine now while that your own head is between my legs." There was a silence followed by a loud moan, we must be thinking the same thing right now. Hell yes.

"Fuck Paige woah what are you doing to me? Oh god I'm so close baby!"

"When I come home, Ah we're gonna try that baby." Her moans were increasing in volume. I felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm about to reach its peak.

"Oh yes baby uh I'm gonna come all over your face."

"Oh fuck Paige come with me please aaah." I was holding back with all I had. I lay with my back side in the air, both hands between my legs and my eyes closed.

"Now baby let go." And I let go, reaching my climax. Fluids travelling down my thighs like.

"Oh my god! EMILY" I tried to silence myself to hear her. Her screams only intensified my own.

"Do you really fantasize about that sort of thing?" I asked still out of breath.

"All the time." She replied shyly.

"We have to do something about that then." I heard her giggle slightly.

"Oh I plan to baby."


	8. Skype and a Picture

It's been a week. A fucking week. Time never seemed to go by this slow. I woke up early and got out to buy a lot of candles and everything else I needed for an romantic day because my girl was coming home. Only my plans were destroyed by one simple phone call. "I'm sorry babe, I have to stay one more night."

I was mad. What made me madder was the fact I couldn't really be mad at Paige, I hate her fucking boss. I didn't change much of my plans, I still went to the shopping center. I needed to calm down, I needed to shop.

I had to think of something else than how badly I'm missing her. I walked in a ridiculously over-priced lingerie store, I picked up some stuff I liked and tried them on. At home I would be moping and cling to my phone for dear life, not want to miss a single text or call. Here I want to make her feel like that.

I decided to take a picture of myself in the black lace bra I'm about to buy. I pulled down just enough to almost expose my breasts. The thought of this appearing on Paige's screen in a moment alone makes my nipples hard. I bit down my lip and tried to give the camera what I hope is a lustful expression.

I press send and go to the woman behind the counter. I accept the bag and feel my phone buzz. Paige's response is simple.

 _Oh my god. Fuck me now._

That's the plan I thought. It didn't take long before an impatient Paige texted me again.

 _Are you home? Are you alone?_

My mouth goes dry as I re-read the words. It was only a few days ago we did something bold, Paige definitely seemed to get the hang of it.

 _Give me twenty minutes._ I reply. I ran out of the store making my way to my car, I feel my phone buzz again.

 _Hurry_

Twelve minutes later and a new record for me I get to the house. I was barely in the room when I dived onto the bed just in time to answer Paige's skype call.

"Hey Paige, so I take you liked my-" I lost my ability to speak when I take in the sight in front of me. Paige is in her hotel room, the lights are low, sitting in her underwear looking at me with hunger in her eyes.

"I was going to wear this tonight as a surprise when I got home." She said. I didn't know what to say or do at this point. I even seem to forget what planet I live on. This is so not like Paige, but this is so hot.

"If this is your new way of giving gifts, you should go away more often." I said when I finally found my voice back. Paige smiled into the webcam her confidence lowered for a second to give me an adorable head dip. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Paige. One more night." I said. "I can't wait."

"Tell me." She said. "Tell me what you miss." She reached up, slowly sliding one bra strap down, her hand moves back up her arm. Slowly. Her fingers tracing over the skin of her shoulder. Her hand barely cupping her breast. My eyes never leaving her hand. "Your soft skin, the way it feels under my fingers." I said. My eyes flick up to hers as I spoke the next words. "And how it tastes on my tongue."

Paige nods slowly. Two can play this game I thought. "What do you miss about me?" I tugged my shirt up over my head. "Your lips." I work at the button my jeans.

"Why my lips?"

"They are so soft and wet and just perfect. And Em god when you kiss me …"

Paige's fingers stroke softly against her skin. I paused to look at her, my jeans halfway down my legs. I watched how her fingers slowly slide beneath the cup of her bra, making me realize I was holding my breath. "I want your lips right here." I finally kicked off my pants, I was still transfixed on the sight in front of me. She was staring directly into the camera, in my eyes.

I moan and grip at my panties with both hands, sliding them down. Noticing how soaked it is, I return my eyes to the screen just in time to see Paige doing the same thing. I can wait no longer and run a finger down my folds, my eyes squeeze shut at the jolt of pleasure as two fingers dance over my clit.

"Open your eyes." I did as she said, my eyes popped open and I let a moan out as I see Paige's hand move between her legs. Slowly losing control, I can see her fingers sliding against her lips. "I love when you look at me." She said. All I can do is look at you, I thought.

Her fingers were working against her clit, I was trying to keep pace. I want us to finish together. "Do you have any idea what that does to me? Do you know how fucking wet you make me by just looking at me?" I told her, receiving a moan from her lips. The word fuck, slipping.

"Paige…" I whimper out her name, my body is so close to the edge;

"I can see how much you want me. I can see it in your eyes." I bite my lip at her words.

"Em look at me please." I look, I look right at her taking her all in. Looking how she's working up a sweat, I hear how her breathing is uncontrolled, the way her hand squeezes her breast, I hear her moaning her way toward her climax. I watch how her legs shake and tremble. I see how she's watching me, the sight of my girlfriend is more than enough to make me come undone.

"Holy shit." She says making me laugh." That was .."

"Yeah." I said. "It was. But Paige?"

"Yeah Em?" The way Paige was laying told me she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"If you think that was good, wait till you get home."


	9. That Other Blonde

The entrance of the club was too crowded. It was hard to see anything by the mass of bodies but that didn't stop my eyes from scanning the crowd instinctively in search of Emily and our friends. I tried to make my way through the bodies to a quieter area where I could check my phone. I dropped my bags at the house, got changed and came straight here. I looked forward seeing my girlfriend as soon as I landed at the airport, I had to take a cab to our place, where she wasn't at. Since it's Aria's birthday, they were out together all day.

I shivered when lips brushed my ear. "Do you want something to drink?" I smiled and nodded since the loud music would drown out my voice. She interlocked our fingers and lead me toward the bar through the sea of people. We were almost there when someone bumped hard into Emily causing our hands to unlock.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. I pulled back to look straight in her eyes. I smiled when she confirmed she was okay or maybe because her beautiful brown eyes were looking back at me. "Hey." She was so adorable. I placed my hands on her waist and leaned in. My stomach fluttered when I felt her smile into the kiss.

"There you two are! I thought you ditched us again to get lost in each other without any clothes on!" I laughed at Hanna's bluntness but felt kind of embarrassed because she was so right. All of Emily was constantly on my mind.

"So where is the birthday girl?" I asked Hanna, not having gotten the chance yet to congratulate her.

"Aria is right over there." I followed Hanna's line of sight. Aria had a huge smile on her face, dancing carelessly with some friends. We got closer to the birthday girl when I felt Emily stiffen behind me. A certain blonde colleague from Aria's art studio raked her eyes slowly up and down my body. I tried to ignore the weirdness as I hugged Aria. I heard Emily clearing her throat loudly to break the attention I was getting from somewhere else.

How different this situation might be I still felt like I knew how this night would end, not that long ago at another party I felt myself standing between two girls too. As I let go of Aria I tried to hide the smirk on my face. "Hey, how are you doing?" I decided to give my full attention to Aria's blonde friend. Fully aware of Emily trying to hold back. I felt Em's hand slipping into mine as this girl told me about her latest trip out of town.

"And did you have some good company?" I knew I was entering dangerous territory here, the tug on my hand proved it. The girl I was talking to giving both of us confusing looks, but my smile didn't falter. "You should go say hi to Spencer."

"Just a minute Em." I said giving her a quick glance. The girl feeling bold now placed her hand on my left arm. Emily unsurprisingly moved to stand in between of us with her front to me. She wrapped one arm around my waist, using her other hand to pull me closer by my neck. Moving forward to catch my lips in a passionate embrace. My eyes remained closed when the kiss ended. I was crazy turned on. It isn't nice or fair of me but what can I say? Jealous Emily is hot, and I missed her unbelievably much. I want to leave the party as soon as possible.

Emily allowed her hands to wander, moving her kisses down my neck. "Fuck I've missed jealous Emily." She pulled back looking at me with her deep eyes. "You did this on purpose?" She laughed.

"It's nice to see your jealously is still present." I laughed.

"Well I guess I'm happy for an excuse to get hot and heavy with my hot girlfriend." She said while pulling me tight against her. I caressed her cheek for a second before attacking her lips one more time. "I love you Em."

"I love you more Paige."

"Em, can we go like now?" I just couldn't wait any longer. Emily grabbed my hand and lead us outdoor to the car. Emily took control pushing me up against the car capturing my lips and settled between my legs. "Fuck Em."

She pulled back, placed a kiss on my cheek and got in the car before sending a wink my way. "Come on baby drive my car."

I laughed a second before driving my girl home. "You drive me crazy Em." I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
